Dante
Dante is the main protagonist of the Devil May Cray franchise of Video Games. He is a mercenary and demon hunter dedicated to exterminating them and other malevolent supernatural foes, a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother and corrupted his brother. He is the son of Sparda, a demon of great power that rebelled against the demon emperor and defeated his army. His reveal counterpart is StevenStar777: Because both of them are wisecracking swordsmen with short black hair and a short temper. Both of them really like women and have a connection with one in particular. For Dante it is Kat who helps him on his journey.Both of them has also recieved alot of hate from butthurt fanboys. In Dantes case, it is because he has black hair and that he is half angel. Finally, they have a connection to Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. In which Dante is a playable character. Role in the Story His role in the story is among the least noticeable, he kind of like Raptor Jesus. Does not fght for a particular side, but he is on his own doing his own thing. He did however come in conflict with various characters, like Raven and Scanty. Both tried to defeat him, but they both lost. Dante then said that next time, they would not even be breathing. Though he did right away state that he would have no problems having a rematch with Scanty. Which made her grin and leave with a message that they would meet again. During the storyline, he fell in love with both Serah Farron and Stocking Anarchy. Though he did not get any chance to talk with the first, ARCgaming91 helped him getting a date with the later. He was disguised as Claude Frollo and made Stocking believe that he was appologizing for rejecting her in the Frollo Show. After she game him a wet kiss, he bowed and jumped high after she left. He helped Little Mac to get rid of his fangirls, though not by free will. Little Mac dressed him up as him and all the fangirls fell in love with Dante instead. Which he actually enjoyed. Apperance He takes his apperance from the Devil May Cry reboot from 2013. In that game he is a man in his early twenties. He has short black hair and yellow eyes. He wears a black jacket with a red inside and the Brittish flag on his left arm, a white shirt, black jeans, boots, gloves and a necklace with a ruby on. When he enters Devil Trigger, his hair becomes white and his jacket red. Kind of like his apperance in Devil May Cry 3 and Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Personality The new Dante's personality is similar to the original Dante's, but because of the change in setting and his past, there are a few pronounced differences in some of the ways Dante interacts with others, especially demons. Otherwise, the young man carries himself in the same slick, confident manner as his counterpart, albiet with a more vulgar and spiteful tone. Dante is very anti-social, rebellious and laid back. Living on the periphery of society and caught between two worlds, he feels like an outcast. Young and angry, but with a quick wit and black humor, he is disaffected and disassociated with society, and quite apathetic. He has no fear, and no respect for authority, particularly not the demonic authority that runs the world in which he lives. He has no qualms with engaging in debauchery and other hedonistic acts, mostly because he believes he won't be around for too much longer, because of all the demons constantly breathing down his neck. However, Dante has a huge heart beneath all of this rough exterior. He purposely chose to live out his life his own way because his eyes were opened to evil as a child, especially when the people who were supposed to take care of him turned out to be demons. He decided to take a stand and fight back, no matter what happens. But even after all of the hatred, violence and murder, Dante would often look at himself and see if he could call himself human, going so far as to rip his chest open to see his own heart. He just knew that he had to convince himself he wasn't insane. Dante displays a more caring side to his female associate, Kat, telling her to leave him and find safety when they come under attack, and even risking The Order's plans to save her life. Powers and Abilities Thanks to his supernatural lineage, Dante enjoys a myriad of supernatural abilities of both angelic and demonic nature. Dante's strong demonic blood grants him brute superhuman strength with which he can wield his broadsword one-handed with ease, overpower demons and even put them into strangleholds. He can shatter solid concrete with his bare hands, and use his sword-whip to latch onto and toss a car across a short distance. Dante's tattoo resembles his sword stuck in a ring and flanked by open wings. While its purpose and origin are unknown, this tattoo may be the source of his healing powers but the extent of these abilities are unknown. Dante is faster than humans and can cover long distances in a short time. Using his angelic powers, he is able to leap at great heights from a building with ease and dodge demons' attacks with diving rolls, even sliding gracefully through air. He can shoot his pistols in different directions simultaneously a la Twosome Time, make powerful shots ricochet off countless enemies, and even fire them at machine gun-like speeds. He possesses amazing stamina and can be physically active without easily exhausting, allowing him to run, jump, and fight without tire. He can also activate the Devil Trigger, an alternate form which dies his hair white and his coat red. In this state the world seems to enter a Quicksilver-like state where he can assail enemies as they float helplessly in the air. Like other games of the series, Dante can slide across the ground to slash distant enemies, launch enemies into the air, following them upwards to continue aerial sword attacks, or stay grounded and juggle them from below with his pistols, and even unleash a hail of gunfire below him while spinning upside-down in midair, and also rising upwards. With Arbiter, he can produce a large shockwave that blasts enemies into the air. Thanks to the new spine-like whip form his sword can take, Dante can also perform Devil Bringer-like abilities to grapple enemies. Relationships to Other Characters *Scanty - Fought against her three times, chose to be seduced by her in exchange for her granting him the power of Corset. *Raven - Fought against her twice, sees her as an enemy *Serah Farron - His first love intresst *Stocking Anarchy - Recieved a kiss from her while disguised as Frollo *TrueDarkAce - They became friends after TrueDarkAce burned up a poster of Devil May Cry 3 Dante. *Jin Kazama - Dante sees a lot of similarities between him and Jin Non-playable Relationships: *Vegril - His older brother *Sparda - His father *MrGameandPichu - Earned his respect after clearing a bunch of trials. Gallery Dante standing dmc render by allan valentine-d5bj5nb.png|Dante's render in DMC: Devil May Cry Dante.png|Dante in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Dante.jpg|Dante flipping of his haters(The DevilMayFags) DMC5.jpg|Early apperance comparrison (They look pretty much identical.) Acclaimed by memoski-d5rnulr.jpg|Awesome DMC reseption art by Memoski Video Trivia *He was the first character be announced that is playable in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. *He used to smoke in the first trailers for DMC, but that was taken out in the final game. *He's the fourth playable Capcom character announced. *His friendship with Jin Kazama could be a reference to the fact that both have something demonic in there genes. Dante's father is a demon and Jin Kazama carries the devil gene. Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Badass Characters